


You Are Not Alone

by veldygee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is Castiel, Drabble, Erik is Dean, Gen, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, short fanfiction, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik doesn't understand why the One upstairs decided to save him from Hell. He have killed, have done crimes, and basically have committed many sins. Erik just cannot understand why someone like him that have lost his life goal when he have taken his revenge is worth saving for.</p><p>Charles tried to make Erik understand.</p><p>Supernatural AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny of Charles as Castiel and Erik as Dean just didn't want to leave me since yesterday night. I decided to write a quick drabble about it. This is unbeta-ed and this is my second XMFC fanfiction.
> 
> Enjoy :P

“Why do you always think that you are not worth saving, Erik?”

Erik started as suddenly a voice (light, gentle, calming voice) filled the empty crap motel room he occupied. Erik cursed inwardly and stood up from the edge of the bed he sat on, and reluctantly turned around to face the intruder that had changed his life since a month ago, when his life cycle began to turn again.

“Can’t you knock the door first, Charles?” greeted Erik humorlessly, while putting his best glare to the other man, Charles. Wait, no. Not man. An angel. ‘Angel of the Lord’ if he wanted to quote Charles exactly. The angel that said had got him out of Hell (and Erik didn’t doubt that. His life had always been odd and a few angels would not make him crazier). Charles blinked (his blue eyes looked so bright in the dimly room. How could someone’s eyes ever be that blue?) and tilted his head to the side expressionless.

“But, you know that I don’t need to use the door, Erik—“

“Yes—“ Erik cut Charles midway and then the intruder blinked again, now probably in confusion. Erik took a deep breath. He forgot that the man in front of him always took everything he said seriously. Erik then continued. “Yes. I know. I am just saying. Now what do you want?” asked Erik that now earned a frown from Charles.

The angel stared at Erik with his unreadable expression. Erik stared back in defiance.

“I just want to check on you, Erik—“ Charles said, slowly walking toward Erik and raising his right hand. Erik took a few steps back.

“And I am fine,” replied Erik harshly. Charles stopped, but after a few seconds, with his fully focused gaze on Erik, Charles took few more steps, closing his distance with him.

When Charles’s hand (cold, soft yet warm at the same time) touched his cheek, Erik flinched but he didn’t pull away (He didn’t want too) from Charles (Charles was shorter than him. Their faces were really close and Erik could easily lean forward and closed the distance between them, covering Charles’ impossibly red mouth with his) that had always been invading his personal space since the first time they met.

“I feel your pain and agony, Erik—“ Erik didn’t say anything. “I know everything about you.”

“And then you should know to stay away from me. You know what I have done, don’t you? ” replied Erik defiantly. Charles’ gaze still hadn’t left him. His right hand began to caress Erik’s cheek and Erik should have moved away, but he found out he could not as Charles’ gaze petrified him (like many times before).

“You are wrong. There is good in you. I can see it. I can feel it and you are destined for something much bigger than yourself,” whispered Charles softly, barely heard. Erik gritted his teeth and finally he forced himself to pull away and walked to the other side of the room, looking away from Charles. Erik could hear his own rapid heartbeats as he tried to calm himself down. He hated it whenever Charles mentioned about his so called ‘destiny’ and ‘plan’ from God or whoever up there. Erik knew his capabilities. He knew his limits.

Silence filled the room for a few moments, until Charles finally broke it again.

“I could make you see what I see, Erik. I could, but I won’t—“ Charles said and Erik snorted. Won’t because there was no good in him, Erik just knew that. “If I could though, I would gladly take your pain away. I would gladly get a share of your burden,” finished Charles. Erik really laughed this time.

“And why could you probably want that? Are you a fool, Charles?” asked Erik mockingly. Charles was silent for a second and then Erik could hear Charles let out a sigh (that sounds closely like despair).

“I want you to know that you are not alone. I will always stay by your side,” answered Charles and then with the flutter sounds of wings, there was silence once more and Erik knew Charles had gone, going somewhere that he didn’t care. Erik looked back at the now once again empty motel room of his.

“You said you will stay by my side and yet you go away,” mumbled Erik as he slowly threw himself onto the bed, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it.
> 
> Comment guys? :3


End file.
